FIREFLY: Where the Hell Is My Sky?
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: Star Trek: The Next Generation Firefly corssover. Serious story, no hocky halfbutted fan bile.
1. Chapter 1

FIREFLY: "Where the Hell Is My Sky?"

SLUNK! A loud sound comes from close by. Mal comes tumbling in.  
"No! Don't step on the Brachiosaur!" calls out Wash.  
Mal looks around miffed, then steps over it.  
"Hey Wash, do you think it's possible that inbetween breaking my ship, you try not to kill us"  
"They're still on out tail," says Wash.  
"How long until we break atmo"  
"Still another minute"  
"Wanna try another Crazy Ivan"  
"Too much sut on the ground from the volcanic eruption and not enough distance"  
"Connect the dots..." grabs ahold of something when the ship rocks.  
"Can't do it -- not unless these people don't want to see the sunrise tomorrow," replies Wash.  
Jayne peaks in, "Just incase he don't get us all killed"  
Wash interrupts, "As opposed to accidently killing just SOME of you"  
"Well," Jayne continues, "just incase I've got the weapons loaded and ready. Not gonna board us without a fight"  
"That's god Jayne," Mal shakes his head in approval.  
"Bad news is: I'm out of granades"  
Mal puases for a brief second, then replies, "That's good Jayne"  
"Oh, ouh, oh darn. Oh, that's a real shame Jaybe," says Wash sarcastically. He jerks the wheel when something hits the ship.  
"Gorram it!" Mal curses, "What in the hell was that"  
Sarcastically, "I don't know, would you like me to stop flying and check"  
Mal comes about and put his hands on the step railings and jumps from the cockpit to the hall floor. He dashes to the engine room.  
"Kaylee, everything shinny"  
"As an old penny. Tails down," walks about doing stuff.  
"What the hell just hit us"  
The ships rocks.  
"Wash!" Mal yels out.  
"Sounded like a laser blast," says Kaylee.  
"I thought lser-mounted weapons were illegal on space ships"  
"Well, they are. Maybe these folks don't follow the law like us?" she replies.  
ZOOVM! They're hit again. The ships shakes.  
"Can it cut into the hull"  
"Nah, hull must be too tough, otherwise they'd be in," she answers.  
"That's good Kaylee"  
"But they can cut out engines into pieces. Little, itty, bitty pieces," demonstrates with her hands.  
Mal slaps the wall, "That's terrific," and walks out, but then turns back to face her, "don't die in here"  
"Owww ... that's so"  
"I'll have to step over you when I take over"  
As he leaves, the smile disappates from her face.

"Wa-" the ship shakes violently before Mal can finish.  
"We're breaking atmo"  
"Hey Wash, if you're gonna crash the ship, do ya think you can do it into the bad guys? If it's not too much trouble"  
"Gettin' ready to burst"  
Mal screams down the hall, "Kaylee! That engine still good"  
We hear a faint comeback, "In here"  
Turns to Wash and says quickly, "Power her"  
"Way ahead of you. Shah muh the guay"  
They both look out the cockit windows. Aimlessly swirling purple coulds of gas with brief gold tingles of light surround the ship.  
"Is it safe to jet in this?" asks Mal.  
"One way to find out"  
Mal reaches for the intercom sender, "Everyone duct and cover, Wash is attemptin' to kill us. If we survive, everyone be sure to thank him afterwards."

The tailgate engine of the ship shaped like the backside of a firefly bug -- illuminates brightly and just as it's about to leave a cosmic trail of evaporating gasses, the trailing ship fires a purple-tinted laser at them. The clouds expand and everything disappears in an explosion of light. It clears. Nothing is there.

(FIREFLY THEME) 


	2. Help Me Get My Feet Off of the Ground

Chapter 1

Mal looks behind him and sees echo-like reflections of himself all doing pretty much the same thing. The room fills with while lights, then dies out. The Mals are gone. He turns to see Wash sighing with relief while steering.  
"Hey now -- I don't appear to be missing any limbs; that wasn't so bad," looks back at Wash, "thank you Wa-" ZOOVM! The ships shakes.  
"How in the hell?" he declares.  
"Don't know; they're engines weren't that type. They shouldn't be with us," turns to the alarm, "proximity alert. Another vessel comin' up fast. Big one too"  
"Alliance"  
"No. Funny looking --- never seen anything like it"  
"Good -- maybe they'll be inclined to help. Send an S.O.S.."

Kaylee exstinguishes a fire. She suddenly sees River.  
"River! You got to get out of here, you might hurt yourself"  
"You're face"  
"My what"  
River runs over and slams Kaylee across the room. River look over and the engine explodes in her face.

The power goes out. Lights cut.  
"I've lost engines and steering," comments Wash.  
ZOOVM! A panel bursts nearby. Mal covers his face from the sparks.  
They see the trailing ship pass and come about. Wash is speechless.  
Unblinking, and as if his heart had stopped, Mal utters, "Not with regrets"  
Wash ducts to the floor and Mal just stares out.  
SSSHUAAAAA! An orange beam of light hits the enemy vessel; the impact knocks it into a spin.  
Wash stands up and feels himself, then sees the ship spinning off, "I'm not dead. Zoe..." he takes off.  
Mal looks back at him, "Yeah, don't worry about me"  
He's about to sit.  
"Kaylee ... KAYLEE!" and runs toward the engine room.  
"HELP ME! GOD, HELP ME!" we hear Kaylee cry out.  
Mal runs over and stops cold. Shaking, Kaylee looks up crying uncontrollably.  
"No," her chest heaves, "she's dead..." and in her cradling arms, they all see River. A bloody gash in her head and a piece of metal sticking out of her chest.  
"Somebody!" we hear Simon call out from his bunk.  
"Jayne," says Mal in a mono tone.  
"Right," runs off to Simon.

Simon, tied to a chair, struggles. Jayne runs in; he removes a knife and starts cutting the ropes.  
"Is Kaylee all right"  
Jayne shakes his head "yes.  
"Where's River"  
Jayne stands there too emotionally struck to speak. But his eyes tell all. Simon's eyes go dead.

Simon shoves everyone aside.  
"Out of my way!" and kneels down.  
Kaylee shakes her head while trying to speak, "I"  
"No ... no ... no," Simon stops his hand short of the shrapnel, "River, wake up"  
"Saved my life"  
Simon grabs his chest.  
"Son, calm down," Book leans in, "where's she's at, she doesn't feel any pain. Quite the contrary -- she's smiling own upon you"  
"Ruttin' hell!" exclaims Jayne.  
"No, I imagine Heaven," says Book.  
"Captain," yells Jayne, "we have company"  
Mal looks over too see four people, adorned in three colors and uniforms. The main one walk forward.  
"I'm Commander William Riker of the U.S.S. Enterprise. We picked up your distress call." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mal looks at them.  
"What the hell's that behind you?" says Jayne to Riker.  
With a bit of a look of displeasure, "That's Lt. Commander Worf, chief of security. Are any of you injured"  
GLUNK. Worf and Riker spin around with phasers pointed. Inara looks shocked to their presence.  
Riker eyes her.  
"Inara!" calls out Kaylee. Inara runs passed them.  
Riker looks at Beverly and she nods. They follow.  
"Doctor," he signals for her to get in.  
Beverly presses through the crowd. She opens the medical tricorder and removes the scanner from atop.  
"Don't touch my sister!" Simon grabs Beverly's wrist.  
Work puts his arms under Simon's and holds his back tightly.  
"It's all right, I'm a doctor"  
Book looks at her, "I'm afraid you've all come a bit too la"  
"She's still alive," says Beverly.  
The shadows on Simons face are lifted as he raises his head in shock.  
"But barely. Commander, if I don't get to Sick Bay immediately, she's not going to make it"  
"Where's you shuttle? I didn't hear any docking clamps?" asks Kaylee.  
Riker taps his comm badge, "Captain, we got a seriously injured person here. Recommend transport"  
"Go ahead," he hear Picard's voice.  
"Crusher to transporter room 3, two to beam directly to Sick Bay"  
"I'm not leaving her!" says Simon.  
"Make that"  
"Me too," adds Kaylee.  
"You not; things need fixin'," says Mal.  
Looks at River in her arms, then at Mal, "Stuff it. I'm coming with you guys"  
"Four to beam up"  
"Acknowledged. Stand by for transport," says O'Brian.  
"Aren't we going to get her to your shu ...," Kaylee looks down and feels her stomach, "Wuh go-se"  
And they disappear in front of everyone's eyes in a silver shimmer.  
Riker turns to see a gun barrel pointed at his head.  
"You better pray that was the greatest vanishing act ever, or I'm gonna die the rest of that uniform red"  
"Mr. Worf! Hold! Are you the captain of this ship"  
"Owner, operator. But those aren't quite the words I was lookin' to hear come from your mouth"  
Riker raises his eyebrows at the brash manner he was spoken to in.  
"I assure you, they're safely onboard our ship"  
"Talk is cheap"  
Taps his comm badge, "Riker to Sick Bay"  
"Go head," replies Beverly.  
"Can you put one of the crew beamed with you on"  
"Sure."

Beverly takes her comm badge off and gives it to Kaylee, who watches the surgery. Beverly goes back.  
"Neural stimulator"  
"Just talk into it," Owgawa comments while passing by.  
Kaylee holds it up to her mouth like a walkie-talkie, "Captain"  
"Kaylee, you guys all right"  
"Yeah, they're operating on her now"  
"Simon"  
"He's observing"  
"You in any danger"  
"No, they're good people," she replies.  
"All right. You sit tight and keep an eye on the doc. That's an awful but ship to get lost in. Don't need anymore witch trials"  
"Okay"  
Mal lowers his gun, "Well, looks like you've earned yourself a reprieve"  
"Is this how you treat all people who help you?" asks Riker.  
"Last help shot me, so"  
"Captain, everythings' fine here. Geordi and I are going to assess the situation. Riker out."

On the Enterprise bridge.  
"Go head. Keep me posted number one"  
"Yes sir"  
"I sense a lot of agitation. These individuals are very high strung," says Troi.  
"Are they dangerous"  
"Yes and no. I get the sense three of them would do what is necessary to protect themselves, but that -- at the moment -- they intend no harm toward the away team"  
"Good. Mr. Data, has there been any response to our hails from the pursuing vessel"  
"None sir"  
"Very well. Put a tractor beam on it and tow it into shuttle bay two"  
"Ay, sir"  
Looks over at Troi, "It appears we'll be having guests."

Riker stand stands next to Geordi.  
"How is it"  
With an agitated tone, "I've never seen such a configuration like this. There's so many patches and re-wiring. It's going to take some time to figure out. It would sure help if we had some schematics"  
Riker talks to Mal, "Do you have anything like that"  
"I don't even have clean hair. And funny enough, someone let me mechanic poof into air"  
"There wasn't time for argument -- you heard out doctor"  
"Does you doctor know how to fix out engines"  
"You know, you could be gracious you didn't just lose one of your crew"  
He quips, "Without a ship, there is no crew"  
"Our engineer is working on it"  
"Can he fix it? Especially with that coverin' his peepers." asks Mal.  
Geordi looks directly at Mal, "Given time, I can have it like new"  
"You're generosity is much appreciated, but each one of you is wearing clean cloths and silver and gold, so I'm afraid I don't got any recompense"  
"We aren't asking for any," replies Riker.  
"There are no hand-outs in the black. Everyone wants something"  
"Our scans showed you were all human"  
"As opposed to a chip monk"  
"Look, maybe your colony reverted to old ways, but the federation still believes in helping those in need. We'll patch you up, and have out doc check you out"  
"I wanna see my crew"  
"Geordi, you have things here"  
"So far. I'll call if I need you"  
"I take it you're people don't have transporter technology?" asks Riker.  
"Our people don't even know what that means in reference without flippin' through Webster's dictionary"  
Riker shows with his hands, "We have a technology that can move you from one spot to the other without aide of a shuttle or other means of physical travel, instantaneously"  
"The silver sparkles"  
"Yes"  
"Is that how I'm gonna get there"  
"It's not painful"  
"Can we just take a nice little constitutional to your ship"  
"We're several kilometers apart in space"  
"So…," taps the wall, "we travel through the hull"  
"It'll be over in a second. Riker to transporter room 3 – two to beam up"  
"Ah, Riker"  
Riker looks at him, "Yes"  
"Am I gonna feel a tingling sensation in my manly parts"  
Grins, "Energize."

Mal comments to Riker as they enter Sick Bay, "I haven't even seen rooms on Alliance ships this clean and cozy"  
"Captain!" Kaylee exclaims; she runs across the bay and hugs Mal tightly. Her soft, free-flowing hair falls upon his upper right sleeve.  
"Not so tight, gorram it"  
Mal eventually just pats her head a few times, and secretly enjoys the hug. After a minute he tries to pry her off but instead gives up and drags her along like a kid clung too a parent's leg. He stops at Simon.  
"Doc. How is she"  
"She's going to live"  
"Well, that's peachy. Ow, Kaylee – my nuts," squirms. She eases off, but still holds him.  
"You don't understand," replies Simon, "the type of trauma and injury she received isn't curable in even the highest of Alliance medical tech. They've done things which even I don't understand"  
"Don't have to understand doc, just appreciate it"  
Picard comes walking in. Worf is in tow.  
Picard stands in front of Mal and speaks, "I'm captain Jean-Luc Picard, commander of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I understand you are the captain of the vessel"  
Extends his hand in greeting while commenting, "Malcolm Reynolds, the Serenity"  
"Captain, your ship is not familiar to us. Can you tell me where you came from"  
"Well, Piccerd," he mispronounces, "we're more a hodge-podge; no specific planet"  
"I see. And the attacking vessel"  
"Actually, we didn't quite figure that out ourselves"  
"Do you have any idea why they were pursuing you"  
"Nah, they were hiding on the planet's surface and followed us out"  
"They've been put into custody and shall be questioned later"  
"Save some questioning for me," looks at Picard in a you understand type of glace.  
"I saw some symbols on your ship. Old Mandarin if I'm not mistaken.  
"Yeah, says Serenity. One of my crew painted that. You speak any"  
"No, I'm just an archaeologist at heart. I take it your colony spoke it though? I was unaware it was still in use"  
"Why does everyone keep saying 'my colony"  
"I just assumed"  
"You assumed incorrectly. I was raised on the Earth that was"  
"That was"  
"Look, did those brains of your fall out with most of your hair? Kaylee, get off me"  
Picard takes a stern tone and look, "Captain Reynolds, I'd like to have a moment in private with you"  
While checking on River, "Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of my crew; believe me, I've said far worse"  
"Mr. Worf," nods over at the lieutenant.  
Worf confronts Mal in a direct-path stance, "You will obey the captain"  
"Or?" reaches for his gun, but finds it's not there; he looks back up.  
"Or else"  
"Else sounds good. Kaylee, you let me know if anything happens".  
Jayne hovers over Geordi; Geordi scans and moves parts around.  
"Why do you wear that thing over your eyes"  
"Because," picks up another device, "without it I'm blind"  
"You mean you can't see anything"  
"It looks like an expensive gold hairband"  
Geordi stops and looks at Jayne, "You know, this would move along a lot quicker if I didn't have any interruptions"  
"Fine," and with that Jayne walks off.  
Geordi goes back to scanning. He presses some buttons. Another shadow moves over the work area.  
"You'll have to forgive him. He may not be the brightest, but he means well. On occasion," says Shepherd Book.  
"Yeah," says while eying a part closely, "but he's got the social graces of a Ferengi"  
"What is a Ferengi?"

"I got to admit," Zoe says in Wash's arms, cuddled together on the cockpit navigation char, "that when those last few hits struck, I thought it was over.  
Wash kisses her head, "You kidding? With me at the helm? Even with the most turbulent of winds, I can steer this leaf down safely"  
There is a moment of no speaking. But then Zoe finally comments what was both on their mind, "You think River will make it"  
"Inara said their doc looked pretty confident"  
"Shouldn't have let him go alone"  
"Hey, this is us time; that special time of the month where we get to pretend we're husband & wife"  
Zoe smiles and puts a hand on his chest..  
Picard stands behind his Ready Room desk.  
"Fish? On a spaceship? What – midnight cravings"  
"I don't know how things run on your ship, but over here we expect a certain level of respect"  
"So you can't take a joke, that's my fault?" motions with his hands.  
"I can laugh, I can even be merry, but what you just demonstrated in Sick Bay was inexcusable. You don't like me, fine. But do that in front of me only"  
"Should I be writing this down? Will there be a pop quiz later?" Mal throws out, without any kind of phasing from Picard's authority.  
Picard re-evaluates for a minute while Mal taps the glass on the tank repeatedly to scare the fish.  
Picard sighs longly, "Mr. Reynolds, perhaps you can I got off on the wrong foot"  
"Why captain – are you asking me to dance?" with a grin.  
Picard almost cracks a smile, remembering his more boisterous days as a youth in Starfleet Academy.  
"Captain, do you live on your ship?" asks Picard.  
"It's where I make my home, yes"  
"I can't imagine living on a ship half the size of a Daedalus class vessel. Perhaps you and your crew would like to make use of our accommodations while repairs to yur vessel are underway. Have a warm bath and food, and"  
"Did you say warm bath? This ship is huge – where do you find – how do you afford the gas to power it"  
"Our engines are powered by a matter/antimatter mixture which last … quite a long time. The Federation does not use currency"  
"No coin? How do you get paid"  
"Barter, exchange, work. Our technology allows us to feed and cloth everyone on Earth. I'll arrange for you to have access to the computers to learn more about it"  
Mal shakes his head and laughs before commenting, "Two paths diverged into the woods, and I took the one less traveled. I totally should have taken the gold-platted one you trotted along"  
"Robert Frost"  
"Yeah"  
"You read a lot of poetry?" asks Picard.  
Mal looks around the room, even the ceiling, then moves closer to Picard and replies in a low quick tone, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone"  
Picard smiles.  
"Do you have a favorite"  
"I do not see why I should e'er turn back,  
Or those should not set forth upon my track,  
To overtake me, who should miss me here,  
And long to know if still I held them dear"  
"Into My Own"  
"Some things hold true, even a thousand years later"  
"Indeed," replies Picard.  
"Look, perhaps I was a bit out-of-line with that bald stuff"  
"And maybe I was too snappy"  
"we're hungry, tired, and I almost lost River back there. It's been a couple years now since we came across a people not bent on gyp'n us"  
"You'll find nothing but good intentions here".  
Worf enters Shuttle Bay 2. A large green shuttle, with armaments, sits in the bay. Two men stand at attention near the ship. Both appear to be wearing blue gloves.  
"Are you"  
"-in charge?" the second finishes the first's sentence.  
"I am Worf, chief of security"  
"Why are we here"  
"Why are we being detained"  
"You fired on an unarmed ship in Federation space"  
"They are"  
"-fugitives"  
"That may well be, but they were unarmed fugitives. Firing upon someone who cannot defend themselves is very dishonorable"  
"The Alliance would compensate you for the recovery of River and Simon Tam"  
The seconds adds, "Such help would generously be remunerated"  
"Maybe on your world such is the standard, but I cannot be bought!" Worf barks with anger.  
The bay lights up and fills with static noise after one of the men slams into the force field in an attempt to strike Worf.  
Walks to the marked barrier, "And know that even if we were not separated by the force field, I would snap your neck like the petaQ you are," and turns and heads toward the bay exit.  
"Inform me if they try anything," he commands to an officer.  
"Yes sit"  
The two blue-gloves look back at each other..  
Beverly sits back in her office in Sick Bay. She breaths easy. Simon knocks on the wall beside the entrance.  
"May I?" he asks.  
"Yes, go head," she replies.  
"You're very skilled. I haven't met many doctors who truly know what they're doing"  
"Thank you. It's not often I get complimented"  
"It's not ever for me," he says. He twiddles his fingers and the boyish smile fades. He looks down.  
"She's going to recover perfectly. Another quarter of an inch to the right and that piece of metal I removed from her skull, would have pierced through the glabella into her cerebrum. She's a very lucky girl"  
"Selfless too. I don't know if I could have done what she did"  
"Hey – don't let it eat away at you. You wan to hear one thing that makes it better?" she asks.  
"What"  
"Not doing it would help others. If someone else had been injured and you're the only doctor on the ship"  
"Dead men don't stitch"  
"Precisely"  
He smiles, "Though River used to tell me zombies do. Then she would take a straw and try to stick it in my ears. Said she was going to suck my big brain out"  
Beverly smiles as well, "You love you sister. Quite commendable"  
"It hasn't always been so nice"  
"I hate to ask, but when out computers scanned her, I noted several cracks and tissue scarring on the top of her cranium. What the hell happened"  
"Who are you affiliated with?" asks Simon.  
"The Federation"  
Simon signals with his hands and facial expression that he didn't understand.  
She adds, "The United Federation of Planets. It's an organization where like-minded races can converge in peace and expand their knowledge. Over a hundred different races hold current membership"  
"Races? As in … extra terrestrials"  
"Yes"  
"River was right. She told me again and again they exist. I'm sorry, I've gone on a tangent. They Alliance held her captive and cut into her brain. I still don't know why. But it's left her borderline psychotic".  
"Captain to the bridge," says Data.  
Picard and Mal exit his Ready Room. Picard heads toward Data, and Mal heads toward Troi. Her eyes her as he passes by. She smiles. Mal presses down on the captain's chair before sitting down. He feels the hand rests. He then brings a couple of fingers to his head and says to her, "Howdy"  
"What is it Lieutenant?" Picard asks Data.  
"Sir, the rift the two vessels emerged from appears to be in a state of flux"  
"Back us off a hundred kilometers. If there is any change in readings, don't wait for me – get the ship away as fast as possible. I think we've had enough close encounters with special rifts, don't you think"  
"Ay sir"  
"You sit here often?" Mal asks.  
"When I'm on duty"  
"Duty? I'd sure love some duty where I get to sit. I believe that would do me fine"  
"Deanna Troi – ship's counselor"  
"Malcolm Reynolds – cosmonautical brigand"  
"You love big words"  
"They're my play things"  
"Captain, I am detecting Verteron particles"  
"Verteron? Aren't those particles created only by artificial methods"  
"Yes sir," taps some buttons and reads the display, "they do not occur naturally"  
"Then how did they appear"  
"I am attempting to find out"  
"Captain Reynolds"  
"Gosh that S an awfully … tight body suit you have on there," says Mal.  
She grins a bit, sensing his want.  
"Captain Reynolds," Picard turns to see him sitting in his chair, "comfy"  
"Indubitably so"  
"I think the captain wants to speak to you," Troi comments.  
"Oh," he jumps up and walks over, "Jean-Luc"  
Data turns his head slightly and raises an eyebrow.  
"Captain, maybe you can assist us. Commander Data here"  
"Whoa! I got one word for you: tan. Really, the sun won't kill ya"  
"I am an android; I do not … 'tan"  
Mal scratches his unshaven whiskers and leans in to Picard, "And that is exactly"  
"I am an artificial life form, capable of learning and adapting"  
"So, you're a robot"  
"No. Robots process information and perform simple tasks. I think; I am self aware"  
"Now that is my kind of awesome – a machine that isn't trying to kill people, but better itself"  
"Thank you," Data says.  
Mal nods his head.  
"The reason I asked you here is that Commander Data has detected Verteron particles. Would you happen to know anything about that"  
"Not even a little. In fact, it may be possible to know less than that," says Mal.  
"Did you see anything unusual?" asks Picard.  
"Well yeah, that darn ship was firing purple lasers at us! I swear those things were outlawed"  
"Sir, I believe I have an explanation; I detected diaocilene from the pursuing vessel; if their weapons were verteron based, the mixture would cause a visible spectral violet hue in the beam, which would otherwise be white in appearance"  
"That's bad?" asks Mal.  
"Verteron particles are generally best left avoided. Some races have outlawed their use"  
"Yes, the Breen, the Bandian, the Bajorins, the"  
"Thank you Mr. Data, that'll do," says Picard.  
"The Alliance like to experiment with all kinds of stupidity".  
Riker stands inside a quarter; Kaylee, Jayne, and Inara walk about.  
"Each of you will get your own quarters"  
"No ruttin' way!" This is gorram luxury!" exclaims Jayne.  
"Jayne, the cursin'," says Kaylee.  
Jayne walks off.  
Riker speaks loud enough for Jayne to hear, "You aren't prisoners here, you're guests, but certain sections of the ship are off limits to non-personnel"  
"Guys – check out this fancy head!" we hear Jayne call out from an adjoining room.  
Riker continues, "Each of you have been assigned a comm badge," he walks over and clips each one on them, taking extra long with Inara. She looks at him. "You need anything, just tap the badge and ask for help. You can reach me or anyone else. Just say by name. Incase you've forgotten, I'm Commander William Riker. My quarters," looks at Inara; Kaylee looks away when she notices the exchanged looks, "Are on deck 8. The black computer interfaces on the halls will give you directions; just ask. On deck ten, section four, we have ten-forward. It's a casual meeting place where you can have drinks and get to know people"  
"That sounds nice…" says Kaylee.  
"Over here," walks toward the left wall as Jayne steps back in from admiring the bathroom, "are the replicators. They can make just about any type of food you want, and clothing"  
"Anything?" asks Jayne.  
"Yes, just ask. Say 'Computer' and specify what it is you need"  
Jayne looks at the unit and commands, "Computer, grenades"  
There is a beep, "That item is prohibited"  
"I said give me some grenades, gorrom it; a couple dozen full"  
"That item is prohibited," the computer prompts him again.  
Jayne turns to Riker, "I thought you said anything"  
"Anything you need"  
"I NEED grenades"  
"The replicators won't produce weapons other lethal substances. In fact, I'm going to have to ask you for your knife"  
"Eh, take it. No danger on this ship anyway"  
"Jayne, you say that like it's a bad thing," says Inara.  
"Heck, the walls are probably padded"  
"Miss…" Riker says to Kaylee.  
"Kaylee," she says.  
"Kaylee, this is your quarter. Make yourself at home. Mr. Cobb, Miss Serra, if you'll follow me, your quarters are next door.

Inara looks about her room. Riker admires her from the doorway.  
"Miss Serra"  
"Please, call me Inara"  
"Inara … that's a beautiful name. Kind of a sensuous feel to it"  
"I've always liked it"  
"What is it you do for a living"  
"I'm a registered companion"  
"I don't quite understand what that is"  
"I provide certain … adult company"  
"You're a prostitute?" he says with some concern. Riker did always fancy a women of equal stature.  
"Not exactly; prostitutes sell themselves to just anybody. I pick and choose cliental and run a more, sophisticated business. I've had years of training"  
"Really?" smiling and holding hands as he walks up to her.  
She looks into his eyes, "I've spent years learning how to please a man. How to touch, when to touch. Where to touch"  
His eye bros raise.  
"It's my job"  
He breaths more heavily and with more frequency, "I see. So if I slapped down the proper currency, you'd be mine"  
"Only if I except you"  
"I'm quite the catch I've been told"  
"Probably fishing with your own stick"  
"Hey now," laughs.  
She smiles softly, "Not often my cliental is so"  
"Handsome?" in a cocky tone with a grin.  
"Properly aged"  
This just makes Riker smile even bigger.  
"Perhaps you'd like to join me for a drink in ten-forward later tonight at, say, 2030"  
"It would be my pleasure"  
Riker continues with his boyish grin and hopes.  
"I promise you a time you won't forget".  
The blue-gloved men watch the guard. One touches the force field. The guard looks over. The second he looks away, one of them removes a thin, long cylinder-shaped device from his suit pocket. He squeezes it and two rods shoot out from each end of the metallic device. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: "The Better Half"**

Picard sits back, adorned in his grey shirt with open-front red uniform cover. He taps the glass cup he's holding to Mals'.

"Cheers," says Picard.

Mal sips back, "Yep, that's great stuff. You weren't exaggerating."

"My friend, Guinan -- she' the bartender in ten-forward -- on occasion managers to sneak aboard some rare brew indeed."

"What, alcohol is illegal? Sounds like a scary sober place."

"Not exactly; alcoholic properties are banned from consumption on any Federation starship, but we have something called Synthihol. It simulates some of thge affects, but without the hangovers or impaired judgment."

"I'm under the motto: any swill worth payin' a hundred coin for or more, is one worth the side affects. After all, something's got to justify all that money."

"So, how long have you been captaining your ship, Serenity?"

"Over six years now."

"You ever feel the need ... the need to stop, and just find someone to love, but find yourself unable to give up the journey?" asks Picard.

Swirls the liquid in the glass, "About once a month that one crosses through my head."

"And?"

"Maybe happiness just isn't mean for certain men," says Mal.

"Hum ... a rather bleak view."

"If there were chances in life, real chances for happiness, at least one of them would have reared it's pretty old head in and stayed. Mathematical probability; can't keep rollin' ones forever."

"True, that does seem a fair call to make. I've found, after decades of serving in Starfleet, that the old adage: home is where you make it, is indeed so. I have many friends in Starfleet and aboard this ship, and I wouldn't trade that for just a shot at possibly something better."

Mal replies, "A man can go unloved for only so long," and then realizes Inara.

Inara sits at the bar in ten-forward.

"You must be new here," says Guinan, who has just approached.

"What gave it away?"

"The fancy dress and non-regulation apparel. Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm just waiting for somebody."

"That somebody wouldn't happen to be over six feet tall and sprout a beard?"

"He brings women here often?"

"Commander Riker is what's known as a 'ladies' man'."

"That's okay, I'm sort of a mens' lady."

"It'll be worth the wait. He'll come strolling in here well groomed and baring a gift. And he'll be charming," and Guinan puts her hands on her chin to prop it up. "But you have someone else in mind?"

"No, not really. Not so much. I just ... wonder when his journey will be complete," says Inara.

"Sometimes people need help on their journey, even if they don't' want to ask for it. Speak of the devil -- and my oh my what a devil."

Riker, who has entered ten-forward, turns heads. Dressed in a black tux with a white shirt, his ensemble is complete with well-groomed hair and a red rose attached to his left lapel. He stops in front of Inara.

"Miss Serra," he bows his head slightly.

Guinan comments, "If you don't want him, just give me the word."

Riker offers his bent arm out and she sticks her left arm through the opening. He escorts her across the room to an empty section where a lone, lit table awaits.

"Riker to O'Brian: abracadabra."

Table cloth, diner plates, silverware and candles suddenly are transported into place on the table.

Riker's expression was that of a garish magician, but to let known that wasn't all, he snaps his fingers on his right hand and the candle's tips ignite.

"How very ... spontaneous," says Inara.

"I thought you and I would have a ... magical evening."

"Um," she nods her head slightly as she examines the meals, "I hope the rest of the evening is going to be more original than that. Though that beaming trick was the first I've seen."

He unwraps his arm and pulls a chair out for her. She seats herself. He walks around the table and sits as well.

"These are a couple of my favorite dishes, and the one under platter top is a delicacy. Out engineer says he found no replicators on your ship; I thought maybe you'd enjoy something different for a change."

…

Kaylee feels the soft, silky bed sheets with her hands. It was so nice that she wished she could take it with her.

Looking about the room she felt so small and a bit overwhelmed; she'd never known such luxury and riches. She felt out of place, but -- conflictingly -- wished she could be a part of it.

After a bit of pacing -- too excited to just sit -- she stops at the replicator.

"Computer?"

It beeps.

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"Affirmative," it answers.

"You can make me any type of clothing, right?"

"Starfleet uniforms are restricted to current personnel only; authorization is required for replication."

"Well, I don't need any of those, How about dresses?"

"Please specify style, period, and species."

"Something like a ... ballroom dress. Fancy like. Ah, human; for me."

Beeps, "Please specify time period."

"Old."

"Please specify."

"Like the 1800's."

"Please specify color preference."

"Blue. With fluffy ruffles."

"Processing," utters a few beeps, "Please place both arms out while a scan of your dimensions is completed."

She puts both arms out. Looks around, "So ... how long is this going to-"

The computer beeps, "Request completed."

The indented niche in the unit lights up and swirls of silver sparkles illuminate and then dissipate.

"Wow ... I got to get me one of these," and she picks up the folded dress and lets it fall into place as she holds it up.

Her eyes twinkle as she gazes upon her new found shinny.

"So mei. Computer, where does one got for fun around here?"

The doors to Holodeck 3 slide open. Kaylee walks in shyly, but with still the curious mind of an engineer.

"Where's all the tech? All's I see are a bunch of yellow stripes."

"Request not understood."

Kaylee looks out wide-eyed and holding the sides of her dress, "19th century gala ball."

The black walls with glowing yellow checkered lines go hazy and the room rills with people; all of whom are well dressed and of clearly a prestigious financial background. A huge chandelier hangs down from the ceiling with dozens and dozens of candles mounted on it. Well crafted and carved chairs and tables are about; some of them adorned with royal red slips and cushions. Fancy paintings, decor and even food -- she noted -- "Yes," she thought to herself, "I believe I can get to like this.".

Everyone was still, but some were fuzzy to the eye, as if stopped while in motion.

Confused, she asks, "Ah, computer?"

Beeps in acknowledgment.

"Why aren't they movin'?"

"Awaiting your authorization to begin program."

"Well, do it -- authorize this sucker."

And with that the room comes to life. The fires move, the people dance around as a small pit orchestra performs a waltz.

Kaylee's eyes light up and she can't help but grin ear-to-ear. Looking around quickly, she avoids people who are dancing about her, while holding her dress up a bit.

Noticing a man eyeing her, she takes the reigns and approaches him.

"Get over here and dance. Now."

"Yes, miss."

She grabs a hold of him and places her arms on him. he puts hands on her back and holds her other hand with his free one.

Kaylee reaches behind her and lowers his hand onto her butt, "There we go. Now, you don't be afraid to be a groupin' down there, 'cause that's what I aim to do to you. Are we gonna dance or what?"

He raises his eyebrows in surprise and they start.

Only a minute in and they are interrupted by a furious woman.

"Ernest, what on god's green Earth is it you think you're doing?" and she then turns to Kaylee, "And who's this ... cheap looking lush?" annunciating the last word.

Kaylee, looking like she's going to slug the lady, says, "Excuse me?"

"I know your filthy kind; runnin' around and whoring with other women's men. A blistering fester on the bottom of society!"

Kaylee turns to her dance partner, "Excuse me," and turns back to the lady, "nice har," and with that sucker punches her with a right.

The lady holds her face in shock.

"Computer, I'm the queen and she's my maid."

Beeps in compliance.

"Bitch," ads Kaylee.

And in a few seconds the woman's appearance blurs and comes back in lesser quality clothing; she bows to Kaylee, "Mistress?"

"Go clean the guest toilet."

"Yes, mistress. Right away," and scurries off.

"Oh, you're evil."

She turns around. there, in suit, is Mal.

"You gotta vent the exhaust every once and a while or else if explodes," she says.

"I'll say. That's a wicked right you got."

"And don't you forget it."

"May I have the pleasure?" he asks.

"I don't know about that, but we can do a little steppin'," she replies.

Mal pus his hands on her and she does the same.

"Computer," he commands, "Blue Danube Waltz; bigger orchestra."

The orchestra put size increases and they start playing the classical piece.

They start dancing slowly with the timeless piece; up and down slowly with the music. Mal takes her by one hand as a crescendo starts and twirls her about, then brings her back in.

"How come I ain't ever seen you dance before?" asks Kaylee.

"Well, you've not ever seen me piss either -- but I assure you it happens from time-to-time."

"So majestic," he teases.

"I follow by example," looking at her.

Eventually, nearing the end of the score, she just rests against him, placing her head on his chest.

"I'm not so good at doing this, so I hope you understand the gesture. When I heard that explosion back there, I thought ... it's just that I-"

"Thank you," she says crying. she holds tightly.

"I mean, someone's gotta pine over Simon and it's sure as hell not gonna be me."

She chuckles and squeezes him tightly some more.

"I love my captain tight pants."

After a few moments, when the music briefly pauses, he replies, "Kaylee, stop callin' me that."

Alarm sounds. They both look about.

"Computer, pause this thing!" yells Mal.

Everything stops and they can hear the alarm loudly.

"Computer, where the hell is the door?" and with that the Arch appears, "come one," he grabs her hand and they run toward the holodeck exit and into the hall. Red lights flash.

"Red alert, captain to the bridge," Riker's voice sounds over the comm.

Picard walks toward his chair. Riker presses some buttons on the panel in his command chair.

"What's the situation?" asks Picard.

"Our prisoners have managed to escape and killed the guard in the process."

"Mr. Worf, where are they?"

Reading his display on the crescent wooden arch, "Deck 12, section eight; not far from Sick Bay."

"Picard to Dr. Crusher, the escapees might be heading your way."

"Understood."

"Data, Worf -- take a security team and apprehe-"

"Simon!" Troi shouts.

Riker and Picard turn to her.

River stands up, tossing the silky sheet off her.

"Please, sit down -- there may be trouble in here in a minute," Beverly says to River.

"The boogeymen are coming," says River.

"Security is coming, they'll protect you."

River slaps Beverly's comm badge, "Simon!"

Simon's head shots up. He stands quickly and runs out of his quarters.

The two blue-gloved men enter Sick Bay.

"Commander!" shouts nurse Alyssa Ogawa.

The Vulcan nurse approaches them.

"Gentlemen, this is a place of medical aide, there need not be any violence in here."

"Give us-"

"-River Tam."

Beverly stands in front of River and commands, "No; these people are under my protection. I'm not going to let you or anyone else take her!"

"May I also ad that security is on it's way, so I advise you that the logical course of action is to-"

The push nurse Salar out of the way. He reaches over and does the Vulcan neck pinch on one of them. The blue-gloved man turns around, grabs Salar, and throws him against the wall; he collapses.

Beverly taps her comm badge, "Crusher to security, hurry!"

"Their hearts don't beat," says River.

Beverly pushes River to a bed as the men approach, "Computer, erect a level ten force field around Stasis Bed Four!"

BIZUN! It shines briefly.

"River!" Simon runs in.

"Mr. Tam, so glad you could join us," says one of the men.

Simon picks up a laser scalpel and an injector.

"Get any closer and I'll surgically remove your testicals."

River looks out from behind Beverly, "Ew."

Worf, Data, and two security personnel enter Sick Bay.

"I order you to stand down!" commands Worf.

They aim phasers.

"Please! Don't fire in here, I have patients!" warns Beverly.

"Lock and holster you weapons," they all do so, "let's see how brave you are now," says Worf.

Worf moves forward with Data and the guards. Worf gets in a fighting stance. With his twice-the-strength of human ability force, he punches one of the men upside the face. the man's head jolts to the side, then moves back. He smirks.

One of the security guards hits the force field and falls to the ground.

While Worf struggles with on, Data holts the other guard.

"Allow me," and Data Forcefully and quickly grabs both hands of the second blue-gloved man and holds him firmly, leaving the man unable to move.

the other backs off of Worf after yet another unsuccessful hit by the Commander, and pulls out a metallic, steel cylinder. He squeezes and two rods shoot out each end.

"WEAPON!" shouts Worf. Data looks over.

Worf shakes his head, then feels his nose. He pulls his fingers away and sees blood.

Data lets go and grabs the arm, twisting it until the blue-gloved man drops the device; its hits the ground and the rids retract.

One of the guards throws up, and the other grabs his head in pain, bending over.

The man Data had been struggling with reaches around and holds Data tightly in an arm lock. The other is about to smack Worf over the head when Mal comes running in. He shoves his issued comm badge down he inner shirt of the blue-gloved man and punches it. the man turns around.

"Transport him out of here!" yells Mal.

"Who is this?" comes O'Brian's voice.

"Worf to O'Brian -- lock on to that badge and transport the intruder into a brig!"

Just before the man is atop Mal, he vanishes in glittery light.

Worf brandishes his phaser, pointing squarely at the other man's head, "You _WILL_ release the commander."

The blue-gloved man does so.

"River and Simon Tam are bound by Alliance law. I am authorized in their capture."

"The captain will decide that, but for now your poor use of judgment has earned you a lengthy stay in the brig. You will come with me. Commander," nods to Data. They get ready to escort him out.

"Computer, deactivate force field," says Beverly.

It shuts off and Simon runs over to River. She cries a little and he holds her.

"The boulders keep going down hill!" she says.

"Will my men be all right?" asks Worf.

Scanning one of them she replies, "There's some slight damage, but nothing to worry about. I expect to see you back here as well," points the medical tri corder at him.

"Understood. Move!" he commands the prisoner. They leave Sick Bay.

"Is everyone all right?" Simon asks Mal.

"I told Kaylee to go to her room; she said Inara was in hers. not sure about Jayne."

"Doctor Crusher, is everything all right in there?" Picard's voice sound over the comm.

She taps her badge, "This is Beverly. A member of my staff and two security officers have sustained minimal injury. If it wasn't for out guest here-"

"Malcolm Reynolds," ads Mal.

"-we might have had some trouble.

"Glad to hear. Captain Reynolds, please report to my Ready Room."

Turns to Simon, "Now I got to go do captainy things -- make sure you sister doesn't go all banana splits," and leaves.

"This is Shepherd Book, are River and Simon Tam okay?" he voice sounds over the comm.

Simon taps his issued badge like a Starfleet officer, "We're okay. Malcolm saved us. You?"

"Fine. Zoey and Wash are onboard Serenity. I believe Jayne is sleeping."

Simon's voice sound over the comm in Book's quarters, "Thank you for your concern, shepherd."

"No problem son," he looks side-to-side. The view pans out. Both Kaylee and Inara are snuggled up to him. "You know, there are times when other men envy me, but on occasion, there are times I envy other men," kisses Kaylee on her head, "clearly I am still struggling with the 'envy not' part."

….

Mal steps off the bridge turbo lift. He heads to the left, toward Picard's Ready Room. He pauses briefly, "Captain on the bridge," waits for a glance from anyone, which does not come, "Well, I always wanted to say that, so ... folks," puts his right hand up in friendly gesture.

The doors slide shut behind him. Riker half cocks a smile.

"Worf to Commander Riker," over the comm.

"Go ahead."

Mal slaps his hands together, "What can I do you for?"

In a somewhat stern tone, "Sit."

"Have I been a naughty boy?" asks Mal, who sits.

"I feel the need to ask you this question again: why were these people pursuing you?"

"My answer was an honest one, captain. I won't sit here and lie to you, your kindness has been great."

"But you also tell half truths. Three of my crew have each been told a different story about what it is you for a living. Now, the answer I was told you had given was an importer/exporter. Yet you carry no cargo nor a cliental manifest."

"We're more of a freelance; for hire."

"Hum," stands up. He straightens his uniform which has bunched up around his waist and walks slowly, "I have read a great deal many books, Mr. Reynolds, so stop me where I am wrong. Your crew consists of a pilot in Hawaiian attire, and his wife -- which I have found is is a rare case in cargo delivery. And according to my first officer, Inara Serra is a registered companion -- to dainty for the delivery industry. Then there's a Jayne Cobb -- who appears to serve no other function than hired muscle. Your doctor had been the only legitimate member of your crew, if it hadn't been for the fact he brought with him his underage, mentally troubled sister. And not even out vessel carries a Chaplin.

So when it is that I say that I believe you are nothing more than petty, common thieves, which is now, I expect your complete honesty. Is that understood?"

"You're gonna sit there and judge us? we're not common, and obviously you've had yourself a nice little Central Planets upbringing. Tell me, Jean-Luc, did you vote for Unification, or did you just tuck your tail between your legs and try not to piss?"

"Here we are again, at an impass," says Picard.

"Each time I stop in here, it becomes more and more apparent that we're just too different to be friends," says Mal.

"That could be so, but we needn't be enemies."

"Believe me -- I'm not looking for such either; I got plenty of those already."

Picard sits, "All right. Captain, I've heard you refer to several things which I am unfamiliar with: Earth that was, Unification, thee Alliance. You say Earth was your home, yet nothing about you, your people, or your vessel are familiar. Why is that?"

"Well, if it's any consolation, your the same to us. And my mistake captain, I wasn't born on Earth, in fact, I don't know of anyone who was, not since the migration."

"Migration?"

"You know, when we had to move. Don't tell the land lady -- we didn't leave a forwarding address."

"No mass migration has occurred on Earth," says Picard.

"Used up all the natural resources; no one lives there except some re-terrafroming crews, I hear," says Mal.

"Captain, what year is it?" asks Picard.

"2518, of course. I take it that's not i for you, huh?"

"Indeed. Our year is 2368. And Earth is fully populated; even the moon houses a million plus citizens."

"That just can't be, not even in 2368."

"I believe what has happened is two-folded: you've not only traveled back in time, somehow, but you've also managed to enter another dimension. Clearly out realities differ from one another."

"So, the Earth is good, all people live like this, and there's no Alliance?"

"Yes."

"Shinny. do I need to fill out paper work or something to stay here?"

"There will be certain requirements, but in the meantime I expect no thieving on my ship, understood?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Very well."

The doorbell sounds.

"Come," says Picard.

The door slides open and Riker enters.

"Can I have a moment?"

"Yes, we were just finishing here. Captain, you're dismissed."

Mal stands up, "Ta ta," and leaves the room.

The doors shut.

"Ta ta?" smiles Riker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: (Untitled)**

O'Brian sips back some synthaholic ale.

"…so we get knocked out and their spirits. Or souls, or whatever, of the dead crew take over out bodies. And the damn things make us take over the ship."

"Um, mutiny – always wanted to try that. So, this is how you guy's lives are from day-to-day?"

"Pretty much. What about you? Gallivanting about in a ship probably twice the size of a runabout, that's gotta yield some stories," asks O'Brian.

"We got chased by cannibalistic fucktards once."

"You mean … they eat human skin?"

"Shit, they have orgasms at the thought. Probably got ketchup and mustard stored away."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, me," chews on some food just delivered by a ten-forward hostess – whom Jayne tries to pinch the ass of, but misses and continues, "I steal stuff."

"Come again?"

"I take my hands like so, place it on the goods, and give it a new home. I'm like … the Robin Hood of my time."

"But it doesn't belong to you."

"Details. Most the stuff we lift is from bad guys anyway."

"And that makes it better?"

"Well, it sure as hell don't make it wrong. You're telling me that if one of those Cardassian thingies you told me about left his money behind, you wouldn't give it to a bunch of poor Bajorin slaves?"

"That's not the point, and you're keeping it."

"Yeah, but if I were a better man, I'd start a charity of something. A large tax-deductible business."

O'Brian starts to get up in disgust, "Excuse me, I just remembered I got to go check on my wife and daughter," and leaves.

"Then I guess you won't be eatin' this!" and grabs O'Brian's plate of food.

Mal heads toward the doors to Kaylee's quarters. Before he reaches them, another set of doors open and Zoe and Wash exit.

"Zoey, Wash – I see you two finally decided to take advantage of the captain's courtesy. What changed your mind?"

"We ran out of places to have sex in on Serenity," replies Zoe.

"Okay, and that concludes out conversation. You two continue doing what ever it was you were doing."

"Yes, sir," says Zoe, who giggles a bit. They walk off.

Mal presses the doorbell to Kaylee's quarters. No answer. He sort of moves back and forth and looks around the hall, then presses it again, letting his finger linger a bit longer. He finally knocks on the door, "Kaylee, this is your captain speaking … open the hell up," and gets still no answer, "Computer, open these blasted doors."

"Authorization required for override," replies the computer.

"Well, consider yourself authorized. Now open 'em up."

"Security level clearance required."

"Dang nabbit, can't take a piss on this ship without authorization. Computer, why isn't she answering?"

"Quarters are empty."

"Well, where the hell is she then?"

Beeps, "Kaylee Fyre is not onboard the Enterprise."

Kaylee smiles as she watches Geordi work.

"Wow, you really know your stuff. So, you keep that whole ship from falling apart?"

"No, the bulkheads do that; I just make sure structural integrity doesn't fail."

"What I meant wa-"

Geordi laughs slightly, "I know what you meant. I was joking.

"Ah," fiddles around nervously.

"I still can't get this component to work," he looks it over as he holds it.

Kaylee haunches down beside Geordi, "Well, here's your problem: you've bypassed the direct link and even added this funny looking thingy."

"Well, someone removed the safety buffer; entire piece is gone. If too much power was fed through, it would overload this," and points with a hand resting on his left leg.

Kaylee bites her lower lip.

"In fact, I think this entire engine is only running at 80 efficiency. There are several modifications needed."

"You're very smart."

"Years and years of training and studying. Believe me, it wasn't an easy walk in the park. I had to give up a lot, but it was worth it. Not many people can say they've seen or done what I have."

"Name some."

"Well," while doing some fixing on the engine, "I've been to worlds no one has ever stepped foot on before, been kidnapped, escaped death, and I have the unfortunate honor of being the first person is Starfleet to ever see a Borg."

"What's that?"

"Just some very bad people," while passing a beam of light over a section.

She reaches over to help him, "You got this all wrong, here," and as she shows him, she passes one of her hands delicately over one of his.

Looks over at Kaylee, "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I really don't know you."

"No one actually knows one another until they spend sometimes together."

"And that would be nice, but I got a duty to perform at the moment."

"Not much more needs fixin', maybe you can ask your captain for some time off?"

"Got to admire the diligence."

Slaps him on his left shoulder, "That sounded like a _'yes'_ to me."

Geordi laughs.

Inara enters her issued quarters. A note that had been wedged between the shut doors, falls to the ground. She looks down and sees a trail of rose peddles leading to the bed. She smiles ever so slightly and as she slowly makes her way toward the bed, she removes it's encasing envelop.

She sits on the bed and after finishing the note, places it down to then open a box on he bed. On the white box is a gold-colored tied bow. She unties it and removes the lid. From the box she pulls out a silky royal-red dress.

"I believe somebody has an admirer."

She looks to see Book standing at the doorway entrance, "shepherd, didn't hear you enter."

"Quiet entries used to be amongst my talents in my previous profession."

"Hum," looks at the dress, "if this had been from Mal, there's no way I could have accepted it."

"If it had been from Mal, there's no way he could have afforded it," quips Book.

"But from Riker, well, this can be made in mere seconds from the replicator."

"Yes, but the thought is one and the same. Now, I'm not here to lecture you on what the bible says on your coming doings, but rather I feel I need to remind you of your intensions. His are more apparent, but yours…"

"I know what I'm doing."

"What happened back there?" asks Picard.

Troi replies, "I was just sensing normal emotions onboard when suddenly I was overwhelmed with a presence; a terrified, powerfully presence."

"Simon Tam's sister?"

"Yes."

"Did she try to harm you?"

"No, but I get the feeling she could have."

"Were her intensions hostile, or was she just trying to make contact with you?"

"I feel neither is the case, but rather that she's so powerful that when she awoke and sensed my mind, she was unable to stop herself from engulfing it. She may not even know how."

"Beverly says the scans showed her to be human, yet she displays these abilities."

"I feel it's much more than that," says Troi.

"How so?"

"I believe she can actually read minds."

"A psychic?"

"Yes, but an untrained one."

"There aren't many races that posses psychic-like abilities. In fact, I believe very few of those are capable of passing the trait on to out species."

"I don't think she was born this way," says Troi.

"Beverly did inform me she found tissue scarring in the brain and on the head of River Tam. It could be she was forced into this unwillingly."

"I sense fear on her part from the men being held prisoner. I wish I could tell you more, but she seems to have shut me out somehow."

"It appears no one on their crew is who we've been led to believe they are."

Mal sits and rests in his issued quarters. He lies his head back and rests his eyes. The doorbell chimes.

Mal shouts, "Ai chi-wan ma fuckers! Come in," plops back.

The door slides open and Book walks in.

"Shepherd. Sorry about that whole _dirt eating_ thing."

"It's all right, mixed with the proper ingredients, a little sand shake can be quite enjoyable."

"And I suppose cow shit makes for good pies," Mal throws in.

"I draw the line just after sheep testicles."

"What in the _hell_ would you wanna eat a sheep's testicles for anyway? That poor kehoneyless bastard," points to shepherd, "God's creatures, shepherd."

"Good source of vitamin B12, but that's not why I'm here," replies Book.

"It's not so much I, Mal, but rather it is you who I feel needs to speak."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, that defensive shot just now seems a pretty good one," says Book.

Lifts his head up and straightens his back while facing Book, "You wanna know what's bothering me? We work damn hard everyday and all we got to show for it most days lately are empty stomachs and a low fuel tank. These people were born into a world where they didn't have to struggle and got what they wanted. When they need fuel, they don't have to do ask Niska or badger for work, they just restock. They don't even have a legal form of currency and any time they run into worlds that do, all they got to do is replicate some. Our last two jobs have been a bust."

"No one said thieving would be simple."

"Maybe not, but you tell me this shepherd: we crossed into an alternate reality – in their 'verse there's no Alliance, there's no Reavers, they got peace and prosperity, yet out 'verse has been one cosmic joke. We're treated like the red-headed stepchild of dimensions while they get all the gold. How come that has to be?"

"Maybe the universe is nothing more than a scale that starts out even. Each time you take from one and give to the other, things are unbalanced. Something has to happen in return."

"You tell me this: when's it gonna be our turn to take?!"

"I'm sure a day will come soon enough. You can load only so much goodness on either side. Just as things get better for us, things will get worse for them."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're gonna brake out into war any year now, shepherd."

"Perhaps you should be thankful for hat you got."

"No coin and the Alliance breathing down our necks?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of your health."

"Health won't matter jack squat if we all starve to death, shepherd. Or maybe your maker is just really keen in meeting us all sooner than later.

It's not right."

"They say the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence."

"Yeah, but these people can replicate their grass."

"Did you ever think about _not_ transversing the stars, but instead plowing the land. Settling down on a distant planet where the Alliance won't come for quite some time."

"No good. We'll put all that hard effort and sweat into it and about ten years later the Alliance will have spread to us and annex the planet. We'd have to go too far out. That's no way to live."

"Stealing is not the answer, one day we'll be too old and too tired. What then?"

"You know, asked me that two days ago and I've had said not much, but now … I say we stay here. Give me one good reason why not."

"Captain."

"Yes, Data."

"The rift appears to be closing in on itself."

"How long until closure?"

"I estimate approximately eight hours until the opening has sealed itself."

Picard turns to Riker, "And now that hard part, number one. Do we let these people stay here."

"Have they asked for asylum?" asks Riker.

"Their captain has expressed the desire to stay, but … should I let known criminals into our reality?"

"I believe people can change," comments Riker.

"These people lead a terrible, harsh existence in theirs'. I think the better question is: can we knowingly let them go back to that?" asks Troi.

Picard thinks for a second then says, "It occurs to me these are not warp-capable people; would allowing them to stay violate the Prime directive?"

"Already did that when we brought them onboard and allowed them computer access," replies Riker.

"Throw one piece of trash on the ground, not get caught and do it again – no, I think we can't so easily shrug off out responsibilities."

Worf ads, "They do not have warp, but they are a space-faring people. Does that not count?"

"Their vessel is obviously capable of faster-than-light travel, but…" Picard trails off.

"Captain, I believe I can solve this dilemma; each reality has its own variance in properties. Their genetic structure is out of place with ours. I believe the close proximity to the rift is the only thing holding them here."

"So … if the rift closes?" asks Troi.

Data replies, after spinning around to look directly at her, "They will dissipate from reality."

Riker looks at the floor, and Picard just stares out at the view screen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: "No Two Ways"**

"Come."

Riker's quarter doors slide open; Inara steps in slowly. She looks around. The lights are dim, some soft jazz plays in the background, and candles are lit about. Scented candles she noted.

"I see you have something in mind," she says.

"Well," says Kaylee, "it's just…" she looks at Geordi whom sits across from her in ten-forward.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"My mind? What would make you think I have anything on my mind? Says Riker coyly.

"Um hum…" she looks around and sees some carefully prepared food.

"You know, I thought we might be doing something different, is all," replies Kaylee.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Geordi asks in a tone not quite understanding.

"Well, you've made quite a special effort and set a mood; I'm not sure you know what you're doing," replies Inara.

"I thought maybe we'd go back to my quarters," Kaylee plays with her hair, "and do some … special wiring."

"Hold on…" says Geordi.

"Now hold on – I don't intend to just use you for my convenience, I thought there was a legitimate spark between us. My intentions are honorable," says Riker.

"Look, you're a pretty girl, and I like you, but-"

"But what?" asks Kaylee.

"Some men have a good time just going from one woman to the next, but I look for something a little deeper."

"Commander-" Inara is interrupted.

"Please, call me Will."

"Commander, perhaps you've gotten lost in my beauty."

"I don't understand."

"The diners', the flowers, the dress. I've seen a lot of things here, but you know what I haven't seen?" asks Inara.

"What?" asks Riker.

"A lot of intelligence on your part. Commander, I am a registered companion; I don't know what you _thought_ was to happen here, but you've miscalculated. I provide a service – that's all, and I can't be bribed or bought. Maybe this works for all your other girls, but I … I'm of a higher class. Good evening," and with that she turns and exits Riker's quarters.

Picard stands in front of the brig holding the two blue-gloved men.

"I am captain Jean-Luc Picard, commander of this vessel. Why have you killed a member of my crew?"

"We were-"

"-locked up," the other completes the sentence.

"And for good reason; you attacked a vessel in Federation space, one which bares no weaponry."

"We do not recognize-"

"-Federation authority."

"You may not recognize it, but you must abide by it's laws when transversing our space, and I find it hard to believe you could venture this far in, and with such limited propulsionary technology, and _not_ know of the Federation's existence.

So, because of all of this, you felt it necessary to _murder_ one of my crew?"

"River and Simon Tam are bound-"

"-by Alliance law; you must relinquish them to us."

"No…" shakes his head while eying them, "no, I don't think so. Their captain has requested asylum and quite frankly, from this vantage point, your motives are suspicious."

"They belong to us," says one of the blue-gloved men.

"Then your government can contact me personally; I will be more than happy to hail them on a subspace channel. Until then they stay under my protection. You can contemplate that for the remainder of your stay."

Picard exits the brig at a normal pace, not giving the men a second look.

The doorbell to Troi's quarters sounds.

"Come in."

Mal comes in; he looks around before approaching Troi, who is pruning a bonsai tree.

"Counselor."

"Captain Reynolds. Can I help you with something?"

"I think I'm crazy. At least – that's what my crew tells me."

"Obviously they know something you don't."

"The session thus far has been oddly unhelpful.

Bonsai tree, huh? I had one of those when I was a kid. Mine always came out strangely looking like a bush."

"I'm learning, something I got from Doctor Crusher. Did you need my help, or were you just here for a visit?"

"I read from the computer that you're a telepath. So, can you read minds?"

"Sort of; my mother was Betazoid and my father human. I only got half the genetic trait. I can sense emotions, feel them."

"Are these meetings confidential?"

"Always. Nothing said here will be repeated to anybody. What's said here, stays here."

"Good. What I needed to hear. I just wanted to you to access tye state of my crew's minds."

"I've personally introduced myself to each one."

"You get around."

"Fast lifts."

"Um. Zoey and Wash – how are they?"

"Intimate. A little excited about the prospect of staying here. Except Zoey ... she feels the fight wasn't over, at least that's what I feel."

"Expected. I won't bother asking about the shepherd, he takes things in stride, and I already conversed with Kaylee, so … Jayne?"

"Jayne seems to feel comfortable; also feels like there's nothing to do."

"Funny, I would have said violence or grenades … oh well. What about-"

"Inara?"

"No! of course not. She's not even part of my crew. But if you happen to be feeling her, I wouldn't be adverse to knowin'."

"Ah huh, you can hide from everyone but me, captain. Greater captains have tried. But that's not completely why you are here, is it?"

Mal just stares out fro a moment, then looks down and away from Troi. He starts to turn about.

"Captain, there's no need for that here. I know that you're hurting, but I'm not sure why."

"Frankly, I'm not sure myself. Counselor … things have been going real bad. I can't feed my people or fill up ship's gas tank. I've even gone without food a few times, breaking it up or giving it wholly to Kaylee. And it's just at times that…" he trails off and sort of bites his bottom lip and she sees tears forming in his eyes.

She walks over and places a hand on one of his arms, "You feel what?"

"Counselor tell me – what does it feel like to be losing one's mind? 'Cause I feel like I'm starting to lose whatever it is that makes me _me_. Can you tell me – am I going to flip out?"

"I think you're near an edge and that if you don't learn to calm yourself down, you might have a psychotic episode. Though I think it's far more likely to be a stroke."

"Things aren't going to get better; the Alliance will just keep on encroaching in until we're just fenced in for the slaughter. Your captain _has_ to let us stay here."

"Mr. Reynolds, there's something I have to tell you…"

The doorbell sounds. She looks at the door, "Come in."

Picard walks in at a brisk pace; obviously with something in mind. He doesn't bother to stand in front of Mal, instead letting the captain face him.

"You lied. To me."

"About?" asks Mal.

"I've just been informed by the prisoners that you harbor a fugitive from their government, the Tams'."

"That's correct good sir. But while some may argue there is never a good reason to lie, I feel I was justified."

"How so?" asks Picard, still hard-fast.

"They cut into that poor girl's brain," points at the doorway, "and left her damn near bonkers. Now I'm sorry if that's not excuse enough for ya, but the Alliance might have killed her had they kept their clutches on her any longer. Now, she may not be mine, but I'll be damned if I let the Alliance commit another atrocity just because they're in power."

"You could have informed me-"

"Of what? We didn't know who was chasing us until the sick by incident."

"While that may be, you could have informed me you _were_ in potential danger, and my men would have the two under tighter security, thus avoiding the death – the unneeded death – of a crew member."

"Didn't know which side you were on until out little chat and by then it didn't seem like the thing to bother you about."

"What you think is irrelevant when it comes to the safety and care of my people. In danger yours all you want-"

"Already done," Mal quips.

Picard picks back up quickly, not loosing the tone, "But do not presume to know what's best on my vessel."

"We'll disembark. But captain, I kindly ask that this doesn't affect any decision to let us remain in your sky."

"I'm afraid you cannot stay."

"This isn't just about your people now, at least reconsider what you do to mine," says Mal.

"This has nothing to do with my personal feelings toward you or your crew. The reality you exist in doesn't mix with our own. You cannot exist within our own."

"Like oil and water."

"Yes, except that when that rift closes, you will all cease to exist. Now, for the remainder of your stay you are your crew are welcomed to continue to stay onboard as guests, but I expect no further trouble or you will all be placed into custody and removed from my ship."

"Fair is fair," and Mal walks to the door.

"Malcolm," Troi says aloud to him. He does not answer.

Picard taps his badge, "Data."

"Yes, sir."

"How much longer until the rift closes?"

"Approximately six hours," his voice comes back over the comm.

"Notify me an hour till."

"Ay, sir."

"Don't look at me like that, counselor; I gave them chances to come forth. Riker informed me yesterday and I spoke to the detainees myself for verification. But I shouldn't have had to do any of that."

Troi just looks at him.

Simon watches Beverly as she loads something into a hypospray.

"This will repress the memory synapses in the hippocampus; until it clears her system, she'll be unable to recall long tern memories. She'll still know who she is and certain hard-wired facts, but not much beyond that. This will give her a few days of normalized behavior and might also inhibit her psychic abilities."

"What do you think, River? Do you want to take this?" asks Simon.

She looks at Beverly, "She loves the captain."

Beverly clears her throat.

"She means _'yes'_, I'm sure," and gives River a kiss on her head.

Beverly presses the hypospray to River's right arm, "this won't hurt a bit; just a quick jet of air."

"There's no air in space…" says River.

"Un hum," and inject River.

"…or bunnies."

"Will I be able to make this myself?" asks Simon.

"I'll have toe check the computer to see if this formula is permitted for distribution, but I do know it's not easy to replicate; you may be unable to do so on your vessel."

"Thanks anyway. It's no good as a long-tern solution if she can't recall her passed life though."

"If there was just more time, I'm sure I could run some tests and scans and be able to reverse or repair the damage done to her brain."

"There's not much time left…" River trails off while looking across the room.

Simon, off to her side, "I know, I talked to captain Picard."

River continues to stare out; beginning to feel the affects of the sedative.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: "Back to the Black"**

Picard sits on a sofa in his quarters; the lights are dim as he reads a book of Robert Frost poems. In spite of the book's popularity, in the 24th century there were new, countless new books of poems and millions of such from other alien worlds; finding time for a repeat of a classic wasn't always easy.

As he read, Picard found himself with thoughts of just how easily their own road could have been paved the way the one of the crew of Serenity traveled. He even felt a little empathy.

The comm. Sounds, "Data to captain Picard – it is time."

…

Picard closes the book and looks at it.

Riker looks over at Worf, "Wake them."

…

Everyone stands in the hall around Mal. Worf stands there as well.

"Where is the other one?" Worf asks.

Mal replies, "Must still be wakin'."

Worf grumbles, "Then I shall help her."

"Whoa – I got it, just let me in."

"Computer, override access to this quarter. Worf theta-six-one-nine."

It beeps in confirmation.

Mal points to his crew, "Just a sec," and enters. The doors shut.

He walks over to the bed; he gently shakes her.

"Kaylee, honey, rise and shine – time to go."

"Captain," still groggy. She stretches her arms out, almost bashing him in the crotch. "Do we have to go?"

"Sadly yes. But if you don't hurry up and get out of here, Simon is gonna leave without you."

"I don't suppose you could hog-tie him … just for a bit."

"There'll be time for kinky stuff later. For now I need you with the tinking stuff."

…

The crew of Serenity stands about in Transporter Room 3. Worf watches in the background as Picard approaches Mal. Kaylee stands on a pad, examining it.

"Well, Jean-Luc, is this farewell or good riddance?"

"Neither; let us just call it a parting of ways. A returning to your path, however poor it is."

"Never underestimate the poorness of my trail, captain. So … a nice manly handshake, or a hug? I'll pretend to not enjoy either."

Picard reaches over with his right hand, so does Mal and when Mal seizes his hand, Picard speaks, "No matter our differences, a firm, friendly handshake transverses any rift."

Mal shakes and eyes Picard with understanding.

"And what about Frick and Frak?" Mal asks.

"I cannot condemn your pursuers to death just because you don't like them, so they must return along with you. However, my engineer suspects their Verteron-based weapons won't survive the trip back through and will overload. The explosion will probably disrupt power to their engines, thus giving you plenty of opportunity to escape."

"Good news is my favorite kind of news. Bon voyage, Jean-Luc," says Mal.

"Bon voyage to you as well."

"Just step onto the circles there; one to a circle," says O'Brian.

They pile on one at a time. Wash reaches for one of Zoe's hands.

"Everyone relax; it'll be just like it was when you came aboard," says O'Brian.

Mal comments under his breath, "Unfortunately."

Picard takes one last look, than orders, "Energize."

And just as O'Brian runs his fingers up the pad and the beam engages, Inara reaches over and holds one of Mal's hands as well.

After the glitter fades away, Picard speaks, "Safe journeys, captain."

…

Mal looks around his cockpit and sees Wash at the helm.

"Right where I asked. Wash, feeling good to fly?"

"Yeah, but did I even have a choice?"

Mal laughs as he walks out, "Choice, heh," and walks down the steps out to the hallway. He knocks on Jayne's door, "Jayne, you okay?"

Jayne call back through the doors, "Be better if I had grenades!"

"Always with the gorram grenades," then shouts back, "read a book about grenades!"

He then knocks on Book's door, "Shepherd, you here with us or your merry maker?"

A few seconds pass and the doorway opens to reveal Book, "My stomach feels funny, but other than that I appear to be okay."

"Ha _ha_ funny, or-"

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with any of the _'guy walks into a bar and gets beamed'_ regalements."

Slaps him on a shoulder, "The good Book," and calls out while walking, "Kaylee?!"

"Present!" she shouts back from the engine room.

"Good, keep up the being here," and makes his way through the ship. He pauses to see Simon holding River side-by-side as they talk, River particularly lucid.

As he leaves, Zoe bumps into him.

"Everything accounted for in the cargo hold, sir."

"Relax, Zoe – they weren't thieves. Go see your hubby and tell him once through that rift to tear a new hole in space."

Almost cracking a smile, "Yes, sir," and heads for the cockpit.

…

Inara looks around her shuttle and places the dress Riker had given her, in a dresser.

"You held me hand."

Without turning around, "And you forgot to knock."

"I'll get around to it one of these days. But, you're changing the subject."

"I think you have transporter delirium," says Inara.

"Yeah, and I suppose it was a little transporter monster that reached over."

"Maybe they love you," smiling at him with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well, at least their honest about it," with his hands on his dusty brown, tight pants.

They hear the ship burst; obviously, Mal thought, they had returned to their own reality.

"So, did you scratch up any business on that ship, or did you need computer authorization?"

"No," she walks away from the dresser, "nothing happened."

"Sorry about that. Alternate realities weren't part of Serenity's flight plan."

"Excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat," and she walks passed Mal, holding her head down – as he – and out into the ship.

Mal raises his head and looks out at her as she walks away, then looks down. Couple seconds go by and he says just barely aloud, "Who needs their greener grass," and looks back out, shouting, "Inara, wait up!" and jogs out after her.

…

Everyone on the Enterprise Bridge watches the view screen; they see the tractor beam push the pursuing vessel toward the rift, and disengage from the blue-gloved men's shuttle just before the rift's entrance. It disappears through it in tingly gold flashes.

"Data, how much longer until the rift closes?" asks Picard.

"Based on the current rate of decay, I estimate approximately seven minutes."

"Good. Launch a class four sensor probe to monitor it's closure," he turns about and walks to his seat. He sits, Riker at his side. "One of our more interesting run-ins, wouldn't you say number one?"

"Not really my cup-of-tea, sir."

"Hum," looking at him, realizing it must have been the brunette woman.

FATOOM, the probe sounds as it launches.

"Mr. Data, set a course for Centrala Six, warp five," commands Riker.

"Aye, sir, warp factor five."

And the Enterprise-D energizes up as it comes about quickly and with a bright flash of blue light from the nacelles, it warps off – vanishing into a white barrier of light.

**-THE END-**


End file.
